Un Giro Inesperado
by EmilyBeckett3
Summary: La vida de la familia Son Dará un giro inesperado, aparecerá una nueva rival en la vida de Milk que tratará de robarle el corazón a el amor de su vida por una ambición y un sueño arrebatado Milk.. tendrá a su lado a el amor de su vida? ¿podrá esta rival cumplir su plan? ¡Milk lucha por el amor de Goku o lo perderás!Una historia con Drama,Romance,Odio y Rencor NO TE LA PIERDAS...
1. Chapter 1

**UN GIRO INESPERADO… **

**Capítulo 1: Como empezó todo: **

**Milk: **

_Era ya de noche y yo estaba en mi casa con mi familia en la montaña Paoz después de un cansado día de hacer compras para la fiesta de Bulma ya que ella me había pedido que la ayudara con los preparativos, yo no me pude negar y que iba hacer. ES MI MEJOR AMIGA, ella no quería que yo gastara dinero en lo que iba a ser su fiesta, eso sería descortés; solo que la ayudara en el decore así que me dio un poco de dinero para comprar unas cintas decorativas y algunos globos pues a ella le gustaban mucho mis gustos y sabía que la fiesta quedaría espectacular con mis decores; yo estaba sentada en el comedor comiendo la gran cena que había hecho para mi Goku y para los niños pues se veía que estaban cansados después de un duro día de entrenamiento sin embargo a mí no me agradaba mucho la idea de que entrenaran desde la mañana hasta la noche en especial Gohan ya que tenía que ponerse al tanto en sus estudios pues ya estaba en la universidad y tenía que estar al pendiente porque en estos días tenían mucho trabajo, ya venían los cierres de semestre y no me gustaba que se descuidara en ellos pero era necesario que entrenaran porque se hablaba de un terrible peligro que vendría a posarse en la ciudad y en el mundo! Pero sé que Goku no permitirá que nos suceda nada malo… Así que aunque me gustaría decirle que no entrenara más. Es muy necesario para que todos estemos a salvo entonces no puedo interponerme en sus entrenamientos por lo menos en un tiempo ¡luego le pondrá atención a los estudios como nunca!,

**Se veía que tenían mucha hambre en especial Goku ya se sabe como es... –sonríe- **

_Oye Milk ¿podrías traerme más comida? **–Se rasca la cabeza-**

_Goku, ¿pero ya no esté satisfecho con lo que acabas de comer? **–Dice con cara de interrogación- **

_AH... Vamos Milk ….. **–Dice insistiendo-**

-Papá! Ya has comido mucho… deberías dejar para mañana.. **–dice Gohan en tono de** **broma- **a este paso ya no tendremos que comer mañana

Jajajaja! **–Ríe Goten con su típica risa-** Que gracioso Gohan Jajajaja

**-Todos ríen- **

**Entonces de repente se corta el ambiente y tocan la puerta era Bulma que al parecer estaba muy impaciente ya que se notaba por su forma de tocar **

_Es Bulma! **–dice Goku muy contento- yo abro y se levanta de la mesa-**

_ ¡Hola Goku! **–dice Bulma saludando muy alegre-**

_¡Hola Bulma! Pasa **-dice con cortesía-**

Gracias. **–dice Bulma gustosa-**

**Entonces Goku y Bulma se dirigen a la mesa donde estaba Goten Gohan y Milk comiendo **

¡Holaaaaaa! **–dice muy contenta-**

¡Hola... Bulma! –dice Milk ¿y eso? ¿que haces por aquí? **Siéntate le dice Milk muy accesiblemente **

¡Muchas Gracias! **–Entonces Bulma se sienta al igual que Goku-**

_Bueno estoy aquí porque no esperaba más.. ¡Y quise ver las cosas que compraste para la decoración de mi fiesta! **–Dice emocionada-**

_¡Ah... si! ¡Las cosas de la fiesta! Lo había olvidado por completo

Bueno iré a buscarlas ya vengo **–dice levantándose de la mesa-**

_Entonces... Como les va en su entrenamiento eh? **–dice curiosa-**

_Muy bien! Ha sido duro pero eso no importa nos encanta cierto Goten?

_Cglahro adhegmas coghm pghapá esgh mghuy divghtidgo **–dice el pequeño con la boca llena-**

_ ¡Goten! **–Dice su hermano mayor regañándolo y dándole un codazo-**

_Perdón**… –dice sonrojándose levemente- **

_JAJAJA! **–Ríe Bulma-** no te preocupes Gohan, es solo un niño además se ve tierno **-dice mirando a Goten-**

Jajaja **–ríen Gohan y Goku-**

_Y cómo te ha ido con Vegeta eh? No sé a puesto tan….

**-Bulma interrumpe-**

AHS! ¡Ese Vegeta! ¡Tengo que soportar cada uno de sus caprichos! ¡No cambia! **–Dice muy enojada-**

_Ayer estaba en mi laboratorio haciendo unos análisis para un nuevo proyecto que papá me pidió que revisara al parecer es un proyecto muy importante que beneficiará a la ciudad y no me ha dejado terminar! Si no es porque tiene hambre es porque quiere que le lave porque esto por que aquello! Hash! Y cuando estoy descansando solo viene a insultarme o reprocharme algo! Ya no lo soporto! **–Dice estallando en furia-**

_Tranquilízate Bulma si no lo haces vas a terminar estallando. Además Vegeta tiene un carácter fuerte no dijimos que sería fácil además vegeta no está hecho para esas cosas es una persona muy fría pero quien sabe con el tiempo puede que cambie

_Pues lo dudo mucho y como van las cosas no creo soportarlo más!

En eso llega Milk del segundo piso ya que estaba buscando las cintas decorativas y los globos que había comprado para la fiesta de Bulma después de todo para eso Bulma había hecho su inesperada visita

-Oh! Muchas gracias Milk!

-No fue nada para eso están las amigas no? **–dice sonriendo-**

**-Bueno ya me tengo que ir dice la peliazul **

Entonces Bulma se dirige a la puerta y sale pero antes de cerrar la puerta voltea y mira a Goku diciéndole:

-Ojala Vegeta fuera como tú eres perfecto y se va cerrando la puerta

Goku queda muy sorprendido por la reacción de Bulma aunque no le tomo importancia, por otro lado estaba una intrigada y molesta Milk; ella no desconfiaba de su amiga pero no le agrado para nada su aptitud la pelinegra estaba muy desconcertada, ella no sabía que había pasado cuando ella se fue dejando solos a Goku y Bulma pero trataba de imaginárselo el solo pensar que Goku y Bulma tenían algo la perturbaba pero ¿sería así? ¿O solo era su imaginación?

Mientras Milk se ahogaba en sus pensamientos Gohan y Goten deciden irse a dormir levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia sus habitaciones, por otro lado Goku decide recoger los platos y llevarlos al fregadero mientras observaba a su esposa quien no decía palabra alguna, estaba inmóvil y esto empezaba a preocupar al guerrero

-Milk! **Dice Goku desde la cocina tratando de que su esposa reaccionara**, por desgracia no le funciono. Así que se acercó a ella

-Milk! Despierta **Goku mueve a su esposa de un lado a otro**-

Ah? **–Milk reacciona bruscamente-** Ah? Que paso ya terminaron? **–dice algo confundida- **

Jajaja pero Milk si terminamos hace una hora...-

-Oh entonces perdónenme por no poner atención, Oye por cierto de que hablaron tú y Bulma cuando yo me fui?

-De nada importante nos preguntó sobre el entrenamiento y como nos iba pero nada más porque preguntas? **–dice el guerrero muy curioso-**

-No.. por nada solo curiosidad **–Dice la pelinegra Tratando de ocultar su fastidio-**

Bueno me iré a la cama **dice la morena dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras **

**AL DIA SIGUENTE….. **

**Milk: **

Ayer por la noche estaba en casa cenando con mi familia y de repente llega Bulma no me la esperaba pero al parecer quiere terminar su fiesta lo más rápido posible, yo subí a buscar las cosas que compre en el centro comercial para su fiesta todo estaba bien y no se por qué pero me da la impresión de que a Bulma le gusta mi Goku! No espera.. ella es mi amiga jamás me haría algo como eso o sí? No lo sé pero solo pensar en eso me viene un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, Goku al parecer no noto la intención de Bulma y yo llegue a pensar que le coqueteo pero.. ¿En realidad lo haría? ¿Bulma en realidad alago a Goku con malas intenciones? Estoy en mi cama mirando al techo y no quiero ni imaginarme que mi mejor amiga quiere algo con mi esposo…. –suspiro- y miro a Goku le acaricio la espalda y solo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro solo deseando que su reconfortante hombro me haga olvidar todos mis problemas…

**Goku: **

Estoy acostado en la cama pensando en lo que paso hoy con la cabeza de Milk en mi hombro eso me hace sentir muy bien y me ayuda a dormir quisiera abrazarla decirle cuanto la quiero pero desgraciadamente está dormida y la quiero dejar descansar, hoy fue un duro día para ella y quiero que sea feliz auque sea un rato, siento que no la he sabido comprender; se ve tan linda cuando duerme.. Que eso me hace pensar que es única es como si hubiera estado echa para mí y aunque no se lo digo a diario eso es lo que siento pero me he decidido y seré un hombre nuevo no más sufrimientos para ella prometo cambiar seré un mejor esposo y le diré cuanto la amo en cada oportunidad que tenga la tratare como una princesa porque eso es lo que ella es y lo que merece…giro mi cabeza y veo hacia el techo y solo pienso en la cara de Milk cuando Bulma me alago de tal manera creo que estaba enojada… no se la razón pero que puedo hacerle.. –Suspiro- solo espero que no esté enojada conmigo

**MIENTRAS EN LA CORPORACION CAPSULA….. **

**Bulma:**

Hoy estuve en la casa de Goku a buscar las cosas me Milk me había comprado para la fiesta del sábado pero en realidad eso no me importaba solo era una excusa para ver a Goku,…. –suspiro-.. Goku porque eres tan perfecto deberías ser mi esposo no el de Milk nunca pensé que te pondrías así de guapo cuando te vi de nuevo me enamore por completo siempre me gustaste pero nunca pensé que eso surgiría de tal manera yo quería que fueras mío pero desgraciadamente tenia al idiota de yamcha encima y no pude ver lo magnifico que eras… para cuando lo note ya era tarde Milk ya me había quitado mi lugar, tuve que esconder mi amor e inventaba excusas cada día para verte pero solo mirarte con tu esposa y familia me daba un dolor en el pecho que ya no soportaba; este es un amor prohibido que tuve que esconder por muchos años y ya no soporto este dolor hoy tuve la gran oportunidad de decirte lo que yo pensaba de ti que simplemente eres perfecto. Sé que a Milk no le gusto lo que te dije pero… NO! ESPERA AMI NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ELLA PIENSE! TIENE QUE ESTAR CONSIENTE PISO TERRITORIO AGENO! QUE SE ATIENDA A LAS CONSECUENCIAS! GOKU ES MIO SOLO MIO SOLO MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –digo eso en mi mente una y otra vez- tratando de informar a mi corazón que luchare por el amor de Goku, el será mío y de nadie más. Me hice "amiga" de Milk pero la verdad fue que yo solo quería motivos y más motivos para ver a Goku..

**AL OTRO DIA POR LA MAÑANA….. **

**Bulma: **

_Bueno! Hoy es un gran día para terminar los análisis del proyecto! Y tal vez... Más tarde iré a la casa de Goku… pero primero llamare a Milk para preguntarle si puedo hablar con ella personalmente no puede ser en su casa porque no quiero que oiga Goku así que…

_Halo? ¿Sí? ¿Quién es...?

_Halo?...Hola Milk! Soy Bulma ¿cómo has estado?

_Ah… Hola Bulma... Estoy bien gracias.. ¿y tú?

_Muy bien! Encantada, oye estás en tu casa? Es que necesito hablar contigo personalmente

_¿Personalmente? ¿Es sobre la fiesta? ¿O pasa algo más….?

_No, No. Tranquila es sobre la fiesta... Jejeje

_Ah... Ok... si, si estoy en mi casa ¿vienes?

_Mmmm…. No, no puedo ir hasta allá, pero hay un café muy cerca de mi casa si quieres vamos, nos tomamos un chocolate y hablamos.

_... Dale, Entonces nos vemos allá.

_Ok, Te espero.

_Dale.

**CUELGA... **

Muy bien, terminare los análisis hoy para poder estar libre todos estos días en mi plan –sonríe-

_Bueno.. Creo que iré al laboratorio…

**YA EN EL LABORATORIO… **

_Ok… el x17 está funcionando bien.. Aunque le falta modificar algunos formatos para su sistema de ataque ¿para que te ha pedido este androide el ejército papá?

_Bueno Bulma… el general quiere estar preparado para lo que viene. Ya sabes eso del peligro que se está hablando hoy en día y pues… El general me asigno que hiciera un androide que se pueda ocultar en cualquier lugar sin ser detectado el x17 está preparado para todo. Solo como dices tú necesitamos modificar algunos formatos y estará listo

_Jajaja pero papá no es necesario tal androide con nuestros amigos es suficiente….

_Losé Bulma pero… que tal si están en problemas él puede colaborar…

_Papá… sé que este proyecto es muy importante para ti… pero realmente no es necesario…

_Oh vamos Bulma! Por favor! Además no puedo fallarle al general ya me comprometí.

_Ok. Pero yo armare los rasgos y pondré la segunda misión

_Ok… Bueno yo seguiré trabajando en el androide tu ve a arreglarte que tiene que ir con Milk no?

_O por Kami! Se me había olvidado adiós papá!

_Adiós...

**MIENTRAS EN LA CAFETERÍA NUEVO CHALET…**

_Donde estará Bulma! Dijo que vendría… ya es tarde…!

_Llegue! Llegue! Perdona la demora!

_Hay estas… donde te habías metido?

_Lo ciento es que estaba en el laboratorio ayudando a papá… pero ya estoy aquí.

_Bien, entonces pediré 2 chocolates y empezamos con tu intrigante charla…

_Me parece bien…

_ ¡Mesero!

_ ¿Sí? Dígame, ¿en que le puedo servir?

_Disculpe, ¿nos puede traer 2 chocolates calientes por favor?

_Sí, claro con mucho gusto

_Bueno Bulma… y de que querías hablarme…?

_Es sobre Goku.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Sobre Goku? ¿Qué pasa con Goku?

_Solo quería decirte que.. te cuides las espaldas Milk…

_Cuidarme las espaldas? Porque? Que sucede?

_Sucede que tiene una rival… y no va por ti precisamente..

_De que estas hablando? De quien me hablas? Tras quien va entonces?

_Estoy hablando de mí…

**SILENCIO… **

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede Bulma que quieres? ¿Desde cuando eres mi rival!? Que tienes en contra de mí! Pensé que éramos amigas! ¡Desde cuando te comportas así! No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando!

_Milk.. Milk… pobre Milk… me comporto así desde que tengo memoria Milk no eh cambiado en lo absoluto… tal vez no me conocías del todo.. ¿o sí? Yo solo te digo que te cuides las espaldas porque no sabes cuándo vas a caer y cuando lo notes ya verás que lo más preciado que tienes será mío… eso que me robaste por una ilusión, que no te pertenecía! Sí... Cuídalo muy bien.. No bajes la guardia porque donde menos lo esperas ahí es donde pasara y luego te veré… llorando… pero ya no estará contigo…

_Milk esta inmóvil ella no sabe que decir la que pensó que era su mejor amiga ahora era su rival y estaba a punto de quitarle lo que ella más amaba –de repente los ojos de la pelinegra se volvieron cristalinos y solo reacciono para tomar su bolso y salir corriendo perdiéndose en la gran ciudad de City Park, Dejando a una Bulma llena de satisfacción.


	2. Chapter 2 El comienzo de una rivalidad

**Nota:**

** En el primer capítulo hubo un error así que lo siento... TT-TT en la primera parte donde dice al día siguiente esa parte ósea la primera vez que dice al día siguiente. Ignoren eso no debió estar hay hagan como si nunca escribí eso DD:! Y hagan como si fuera el mismo día ;) es que es mi primer fic y bueno... no soy perfecta pero iré aprendiendo con el tiempo ;) bueno y donde ustedes encuentren errores soluciónelos con lógica porque. D:! Bueno y ya espero que les guste el fic déjenme sus reviews :D ya ahora esta historia si va para largo:'DDD (Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama el mejor :'D) ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene principios de Lemon así que.. :D XDD **

**UN GIRO INESPERADO **

**Capítulo 2: El comienzo de una rivalidad **

**Milk: **

_No sabía lo que estaba pasando mi mejor amiga ahora me quería quitar lo que yo más amaba dijo que no sabría cuando pasaría porque cuando me diera cuenta ya no estaría presente en mi vida, nunca la había visto comportarse así ella era mi mejor amiga una persona llena de luz, pero creo que tiene una capacidad de retención increíble. La persona en la que yo confiaba más en la que le podía contar mis problemas estaba a punto de quitarme todo y no sé porque dijo que no me buscaba a mí pero entonces porque se hiso mi amiga? Eso me dolió en el alma, tengo un dolor en el pecho que no aguanto porque mis sospechas eran ciertas y aunque no me lo puedo creer aun, es cierto Bulma quiere quitarme a Goku a el amor de mi vida! Al que es todo para mi después de mi familia ese alago en mi casa la otra noche no fue de más, Bulma tenía un plan y piensa salirse con la suya, sigo ahogándome en mis pensamientos mientras corro por la ciudad tratando de olvidar todo lo ocurrido ella siempre fue amable y se notaba que era una buena persona pero de repente me sale con estas, se hiso mi amiga y me engaño muy fácil y eso me rompe el corazón, nadie había jugado conmigo de esta manera y dolía tanto que me quemaba el alma. Ya no sé dónde estoy corro sin un punto de llegada me pierdo en la ciudad solo llorando y ahogándome en mis sentimientos ella era como una hermana para mí y escuchar esas palabras esas palabras tan desgarradoras me dolía tanto que ya no sabía qué hacer ni a donde huir, yo nunca pensé que ella fuese así lo que más me duele es que ella haya jugado conmigo a la amiga y a la final solo quería destruirme para un propósito.

Llegue a un lugar que me parecía muy conocido no sabía porque, tenía la cabeza por las nubes que me era difícil pensar. Me sentía débil pues yo era una persona muy sentimental y escuchar eso de mi amiga escuchar que me odiaba y que me quería destruir era como si una madre le dijera a su hijo que no lo amaba trataba de ser fuerte pero no me salía hasta que algo cruzo por mi mente _–No dejes que se salga con la suya se fuerte lucha por lo que quieres- _en ese instante fue cuando empecé a pensar mejor, era verdad yo no podía dejar que ella me hiciera tal jugada quería jugar con fuego? Bien yo le entraría al juego, dejo mis sentimientos a un lado algo que es muy raro para mí porque siempre mis sentimientos estaban presentes yo era fuerte pero a veces cuando la situación estaba muy mal era muy indefensa siempre fui fuerte pero cuando se trataba de algo que yo amaba era como si toda esa fuerza se esfumara; Me sentía una mujer nueva es como si alguna fuerza interna apareciera y me diera tal calidez, era la fuerza del amor yo lucharía y no dejaría que le hicieran daño a lo que yo más amaba.

Me seque las lágrimas y mire a mi alrededor en ese instante pude hacerme notar que estaba en mi antigua casa de playa no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar era como si algo me hubiera guiado hasta allá, me quede un tiempo hay parada admirando las olas y la arena blanca, fui y me acerqué a la orilla sentándome y dejando que el agua acariciara mis pies esa sensación era reconfortante recordaba que siempre cuando tenía problemas de niña me posaba en la arena y esto me ayudaba a relajarme y todos mis problemas acababan por un segundo pero se esfumaban me ayudaba a pensar mejor y a calmar el corazón, recuerdo que siempre jugaba aquí miro hacia los lados y no dudo entrar en la casa, tal vez mi esposo y familia no saben dónde estaba pero me era necesario entrar, deleitarme con ese aroma de siempre y recordar viejos tiempos donde jugaba a altas horas de la noche en este hogar, miro a todos lados y cierro la puerta satisfecha por visitar lo que fue mi infancia acaricio la puerta y me quedo en la entrada por unos segundos, volteo y para mi sorpresa había alguien detrás de mí. Era Goku quien estaba preocupado pues no había ido a casa y ya era la hora de almorzar.

_Milk, ¿qué haces aquí?, estábamos preocupados por ti ¿a dónde fuiste?

_Lo siento… necesitaba pensar y sin darme cuenta ya estaba aquí…

_¿Pensar?¿ Pasa algo?

_No, No, tranquilo no pasa nada –sonríe-

_Que bueno –sonríe cálidamente-

_Oh, Goku te eche mucho de menos… -empiezan a caer lágrimas en las mejillas de la morena-

**___**Pero… Si solo te fuiste unas horas… espera. ¿Pasa algo cierto? Dímelo. **–toma suavemente la barbilla de la pelinegra- **

_Esta no responde nada y no lo mira, solo reacciona para abrazar al guerrero, se aferra a sus musculosos y reconfortantes brazos sollozando en su pecho.

-Este solo la abraza fuerte y luego la carga hasta la casa con una cara muy sería pues sabía que algo había pasado y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados

_La morena se hacia la fuerte pero necesitaba de Goku necesitaba recargarse y soltar todo lo que sentía, luego a esa persona… no sabía lo que le esperaba pues Milk tenía muchas sorpresas. Ella era muy fría a la hora de pensar en todo lo que había pasado porque se prometió a si misma que lucharía pero con solo ver a Goku tenía que expresar todo lo que estaba pasando así no fuera con palabras para asegurarse que luego no habría marcha atrás

**Bulma: **

Estaba en la cafetería hablando con Milk si, el principio de mi plan era comportarme como una "buena amiga" y luego echarle todo en cara decirle lo que le iba a hacer para que se sintiera destrozada y engañada creyendo que tenía una amiga… **Jajaja –ríe-** así bajaría la guardia y yo podría avanzar y creo que todo salió a la perfección... sonríe- bueno entonces para avanzar con el plan tendré que darme una ducha y arreglarme muy sexymente espero que vegeta no me descubra y si sé que está mal yo trate de olvidar a Goku con Vegeta pero la verdad es que fue uno de mis más grandes errores, Como podía yo pensar que así olvidaría a Goku jugué con los sentimientos de Vegeta sé que él me ama pero yo no lo amo a él y… YA BASTA BULMA! Que no te importe! Ahora en lo que te tienes que concentrar es en ganarte el corazón de Goku y luego se verá… Aunque… no será tan difícil… **-ríe pícaramente-** , estoy de regreso a mi casa solo esperando no cruzarme con Vegeta sé que me va a molestar con algo y no tengo tiempo para eso tengo que concentrarme o de lo contrario todo se vendrá abajo…

_Mujer! Donde estabas!

_Hay ya Vegeta no tengo tiempo para estas cosas!

_¿Qué? Con quien crees que hablas! Soy el príncipe...

**-Bulma interrumpe- **

**_**de todos los sayayin pero no eres nada aquí! Aquí estas en mi reino y se hace lo que yo diga! ¿Entiendes?!

**Vegeta está muy sorprendido nadie le había hablado así y solo le da una mala cara a Bulma para retirarse derrotado **

_ ¡Sí! Alfín, ¡Alfín pude callar a Vegeta de una buenas vez! –Dice la peliazul celebrando-

_Bueno… iré arriba a ducharme y tal vez coma algo.

**Entonces la peliazul sube y entra a su habitación deja las cosas se quita la ropa toma la toalla sube al baño y se mete en la tina **

_Ah… relajante… ya que estoy aquí… repasare los pasos para tener a Goku –ríe pícaramente-

1- Hacer que Milk este indefensa

2- Ser muy buena con Goku

3- Ayudar a Goten y Gohan en sus tareas

4- Ayudar en los entrenamientos

5- Hacer que Goku piense que Milk lo engaña

6- Estar con Goku

7- Seducirlo

8- Y PUM! SERA MIO! :DD

_Hay… Milk no sabes lo que te espera... dentro de muy poco esa sonrisita estúpida se borrara de tu cara… ¡y vendrá mi venganza!

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MONTAÑA PAOZ….**

_Llegamos Milk…

_Ah? –ve hacía todos lados- ya llegamos?

_Si ya estamos en casa ven que ya está el almuerzo –sonríe tiernamente-

**Entonces Goku y Milk se sientan a comer **

**_**Goku… y los niños?

_Están en la escuela estaban esperándote para almorzar pero como no llegabas comieron antes y se fueron porque tenían clase al medio día y ya iban tarde

_Oh… Cierto… si me disculpas iré arriba

_Ok…

**Entonces la morena sube a la habitación y se da un baño **

**Mientras la pelinegra estaba arreglándose Goku decide recoger los (excesivos) platos de la mesa pues se veía que Milk no tenía muchos ánimos y quería ayudar a su linda esposa por aquella promesa que se hiso la noche anterior… (Que sería un mejor esposo) **

**La morena estaba ya en la tina pensando en aquella hermana perdida, por un lado le dolía pensar en ella y por el otro su mente amenazaba **

**Su mente y corazón estaban totalmente dispersados Su corazón amaba y lloraba por su Ex amiga Mientras que su mente odiaba y planeaba el punto de caída de la peliazul**

**Milk no se dejaría llevar tan fácil –endureció- junto corazón y mente para plasmar cada sentimiento en ella, se sintió relajada y fuerte ESO SI (se volvió muy calculadora) y nadie la detendría porque esta guerra era de vida o muerte por el hombre más codiciado en la tierra, por su ternura, valentía, amor, por su belleza, y sobre todo por su corazón. **

-La pelinegra sale de un brinco de la tina se seca y se dirige a su cuarto pues era hora de ejecutar la primera parte de su plan, si así como Bulma trato de debilitarla diciéndole lo que pensaba de ella y lo que haría pues.. algo así planeaba hacer nuestra morena pero no quería que bajara la guardia como tal cobarde querría que hiciera, la quería más fuerte que nunca para ver de que estaba echa ASI MISMA NO SABIA COMO DESCRIBIRSE ERA UNA MUJER NUEVA Y SOLO PENSO EN DECIR _–UNA SAYAYIN-_

_Goku!

_¿SI?

_Voy a salir amor….

_Ok, pero a dónde vas?

_Voy a casa de Bulma…

_Ok. Adiós

_Adiós….

**ENTONCES LA MORENA PARTE A CASA DE SU EX AMIGA, NECESITABA DESCARGARSE Y PONERLE EN CLARO QUE NO LA DERROTARIA TAN FACIL.**

**-TOCA LA PUERTA-**

_Hola… ¿quién es? Ah… eres tú…. –dice la peliazul-

_Si soy yo –le dice fríamente-

_Oh vamos Milk no sé porque te molestas en venir ¿porque mejor no sigues llorando por ahí?

_ ¿En realidad crees que me derrotaras tan fácil? –Dice burlona- Mira Bulma… si yo fuera tu no bajaría la guardia ya que gracias a tu engaño me he vuelto más fuerte que antes

_Jajaja! Y que harás eh?, si claro eres "más fuerte" pero para llorarme y pedirme piedad…-dice burlándose-

_Yo lo único que te digo es que no bajes la guardia porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz y para cuando te des cuenta que soy diferente ya todo se te habrá ido en picada, no eres la única que tenía planes ¿sabes?, yo lucho por lo que amo y por lo que es mío y creo que tú tampoco me conocías tan bien pero créeme no será tan fácil librarte de mí porque Goku está enamorado de mí y eso no va a cambiar -_GOKU ES MIO- _

**ENTONCES LA PELINEGRA LE REGALA UNA FRIA MIRADA A BULMA, LE DA LA ESPALDA Y DEJA A UNA PELIAZUL CALLADA, LA CUAL MIRABA FRIAMENTE A LA MORENA PERO NO TENIA PALABRA ALGUNA PARA TAL CONFRONTACION **

Milk se sube en su auto y conduce con una cara que nadie se la aguantaba era como si algo fuera surgido de ella, algo que fuera opacado todo ese cariño esa ternura era una persona totalmente fría a la hora de pensar en Bulma, pues ya no la recordaba como una buena amiga ni una hermana para ella todo eso se había muerto y solo veía a una rival más... Una persona a la cual despreciaba como nunca llego a despreciar a nadie. Pero pensar en que llegaría a casa con su querido esposo la calmaba y volvía a surgir el cariño y ternura de su corazón y olvidaba por completo los malos tragos que le hacía pasar Bulma.

**RAPIDAMENTE LLEGO A CASA**

_ ¡Goku…! Goku… ¿estás en casa? ¡Ya llegue!

_¡Ya voy! Dice bajando las escaleras como un rayo

_Hola Milk! Como estuvo tu día –dice sonriendo-

_Hola Goku… Estuvo muy bien Gracias –dice sonriendo-

_Milk… tengo que mostrarte algo

_¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?

_Bueno… ya que los niños regresaran tarde del colegio… quise prepararte algo especial…

_-Se sonroja- , Goku…

_No digas nada…

**ENTONCES EL GUERRERO LE TAPA LOS OJOS Y LA LLEVA A ESE HERMOSO LUGAR**

_Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

_Si la puedes –destapa sus ojos-

**La pelinegra estaba impactada ese lugar era hermoso! Nunca se imaginó que su jardín estaría hací de espectacular **

**_**Oh... Goku, -se sonroja- no tenías por...

**Goku la toma en sus fuertes brazos y callándola le da un lento y tierno beso, Milk sigue el beso y poco apoco ese tierno beso se va convirtiendo en un beso salvaje y lleno de pasión, el guerrero se detiene, la mira fijamente a los ojos y le dice: -**_TE AMO-_** Milk solo responde besándolo y acariciando su musculosa espalda**

_(SUERTUDA PUEDE TOCAR ESPALDAS MUSCULOSAS Y YO SOLO TIPOS PITER ANGUILA D: QUE PASA HOMBRES TT-TT PORQUE NO LE DAN DE DURO AL EJERCICIO DEBERIAN DE APRENDER DE GOKU U,U Y NO SOLO COMER) _

**Entonces el guerrero empieza a subir niveles, besa el cuello y boca de Milk como si se fueran a acabar (siempre siendo delicado :3) La trataba como una princesa eran ellos solos, en ese instante no existía el mundo era como si no les importara.**

**Milk empieza a despojar a Goku de su camisa mientras besaba y jugaba con los labios del guerrero, poco a poco estos dos iban caminando hasta la puerta y entre un espacio estrecho del pasillo acaricia y besa el cuello de una manera casi torturante, era una sensación suave lenta y placentera que hacía que el pelinegro se volviera loco, este no se quedó atrás empieza a despojar a la morena de su blusa dejándola solamente en sostenes los dos se besaban y acariciaban de una manera que solo ellos sabían tratarse.**

**El pelinegro acorrala a la morena en una pared y besando su cuello y jugando con su pelo van resbalándose en la pared. **

**Mientras todo esto sucedía llegaron Gohan y Goten muy alegres, Goku y Milk al escuchar las voces de sus hijos no supieron hacía donde ir estaban atrapados fue cuando Goku encontró el pasillo que conducía al garaje y se escondieron ahí, vistiéndose salieron y llegaron hasta la sala **

_ACTUA NATURAL XDDD _

___Papá! Soy Gohan! Ya llegue!

_Mami! Soy Goten donde están!

_Mamá! Ya llegamos..

_Papi ya estamos aquí!

_Oh.. llegaron! –dice el pelinegro- AQUÍ ESTAMOS! **-GRITA**

**Entonces los niños se dirigen a la sala **

_Oh, aquí estaban…

_Hola mami! –dice Goten lanzado se encima de Milk-, porque no viniste a almorzar te estuvimos esperando, siempre almuerzas con nosotros… -dice algo triste-

_Oh… Mi bebe… es que tuve que Salir pero te prometo que la próxima si almuerzo así que no estés triste.

-Goten sonríe-

_Papá a donde fuiste después que nos serviste la comida teníamos que preguntarte algo

_Si? Que era?

_Bueno era más Goten que yo

_Ok ¿pero de que se trataba?

_Bueno… Goten quiere ir a entrenar contigo

_Enserio quieres entrenar conmigo Goten? –Dice mirando al pequeño-

_Si papá! Quiero hacerme muy fuerte como tú!

**-TODOS RIEN- **

**Nota del autor: **

**Hasta aquí dejo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic espero que les haya gustado y perdonen el error en el primero TT-TT si les gusto o por lo menos si lo leyeron (hay gente que solo lee las notas) xDD déjenme sus reviews: D para seguir con esta historia y no no termina aquí QUEREMOS PELEA ENTRE MILK Y BULMA! SALSEO SALSEO SALSEO! XDDDD bueno ya Bye :3 **


	3. Chapter 3 Un regreso inesperado

**Nota: **

**Bueno aquí les dejo el 3 capitulo dure pero..! aquí esta x3 espero que les guste/Me dieron algunos consejos y me gustaron así que los seguí gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews de verdad que me animaron mucho para seguir con la historia X'3 y bueno gracias por sus consejos la verdad es que me ayudan a aprender y crecer en esto y bueno.. Blablablá no quito tiempo ustedes lo que quieres es la historia XDD bueno X3 **

**UN GIRO INESPERADO**

**Capítulo 3: Un regreso inesperado **

_Bueno niños voy hacer la cena, ¿qué les parece si preparo la cena especial? –dice la pelinegra-

_¿La cena especial? No que esa cena era para fechas festivas? Porque la quieres hacer, digo no es un día que debamos celebrar ¿o sí?

_Gohan para la celebración no hay fecha específica, además quiero celebrar hoy y todos los días de mi vida que a pesar de todos los problemas estamos unidos como Familia.

_Si me parece una buena idea porque nunca hemos celebrado esto tan importante que tenemos además podemos hacerlo un día festivo –dice el guerrero-

_Jummm… me parece bien… y también podemos celebrar su aniversario verdad?

_Hay Gohan pero que ocurrente eres, claro que podemos celebrarlo faltan pocos días y me parece una buena idea…

_Pues no se diga más!, a partir de hoy todos los 16 de mayo serán días festivos será el día de la familia Son! -dice el pelinegro sonriendo-

_... Mami te puedo hacer un pregunta?

_Si porque no, ¿qué sucede cariño?

_Pues… quería preguntarte si… puedo ir a jugar mañana en la tarde con Trunks…

_Ok pero sería mejor que Trunks viniera no crees? –Dice la morena-

_Si! Así sería más divertido lo llamare y le diré que venga mañana

_Me parece bien y dile que le mande un saludo de mi parte al Dr. Brief

_Al papá de Bulma?

_Sí... a ese mismo.

_Bueno iré a preparar la cena

_Ok! –dicen Goten y Goku, sin embargo a Gohan le seguía pareciendo extraño que su madre decidiera prepara ese platillo tan especial… pero bueno decidió unirse a la celebración.

**MIENTRAS EN LA CORPORACION CAPSULA**

**Bulma:**

_Rayos! Se me ah echo muy tarde para ir a la casa de Goku tal vez y ya estén cenando es que con tantas cosas!

_Haber piensa Bulma… No espera si es perfecto! Nadie me impide ir a la casa de Goku además nadie sabe sobre mi plan… Milk aún no sabe lo que voy hacer eso que le dije en la cafetería… Ni se le acerca a lo que tengo pensado hacer… está claro que solo lo he dicho para que se sienta amenazada por una nueva "rival" y suba su guardia, justo lo que necesito… ya sabia como iba a reaccionar Milk le dolería saber que su única "amiga" estaba en su contra, y luego estaría cada vez más cerca de Goku para así evitar que yo hiciera algo que los pudiera separar pero… lo que ella no sabe es que mientras más se acerque a Goku… más me está ayudando a separarlos tal vez no en el momento. Pero que no lo espere porque nunca le llegara… No de parte de mi…

-**Tocan la puerta-**

_Hola? Hay alguien?

_Oh… Seiya… justo a tiempo… -sonríe-

_Vamos no te hagas la tonta para que me has llamado

_Shh! Callate! Actúa natural o nos descubrirán –dice susurrando-

_Oh.. de acuerdo…, Para que me has llamado! –dice en voz baja-

_Sube a mi habitación te lo contare todo arriba-

**ENTONCES LOS DOS SUBEN SIJILOSAMENTE TRATANDO DE NO HACER RUIDO ALGUNO.**

_Bien ya estamos a salvo -dice la peliazul cerrando la puerta de la habitación-

_Pero qué demonios pasa!

_Seiya… recuerdas aquel favor que me debías..?

_Era para eso que me llamabas?, si, si lo recuerdo porque?

_Bueno… es hora de que tú me cumplas, necesito un favor. Sé que eres el mejor amigo de Milk bueno, eras hasta que te fuistes

_Si, y eso que?

_Bueno sabes aquel plan que estaba planeando aquella ves?

_El de separar a Goku de Milk?

_Si ese mismo.

_Y qué pasa con eso?

_Hay Seiya! Como que y que con eso!, se supone que tú me ayudaras!

_Yo?

_No… SI! TU!

_Bien, pero que quieres que haga?

_Bien, necesito que me ayudes a separar a Milk y a Goku

_Si! Eso ya lo se pero que tengo que hacer yo!

_Hay no seas tonto y escucha!

_Bien.

_Bueno necesito que te aparezcas e intentes estar todo el tiempo que sea necesario con Milk si? Sé que aun sientes cosas por ella bien, pues es tu oportunidad gánatela, no será tan difícil pues ya tienen una conexión especial no?

_Teníamos… hasta que Goku apareció en la vida de Milk y tuve que alejarme!

_Bien, pero ella aun no te ha olvidado de seguro te esperara con los brazos abiertos, vamos eran grandes amigos Milk no olvida tan fácil a alguien querido…

_¿Y lo dices tú?

_Claro quien mejor para hacer esto que yo, la conozco muy bien y sé que pasara, por eso necesito de tu ayuda

_Bien…

_Tranquilízate Todo lo que tienes que hacer es meterte en la vida de Milk no dejarla sola claro que no acosándola pero si tratando de que este contigo ok?

_Y que pasara con Goku eh? Si te has encargado de que esos dos estén más juntos que nunca como crees que…

_Vamos no sospecharan nada de ti, empezaras como el amigo que regreso, estarás con ella… la alagaras y ayudaras puedes ofrecerle trabajo… no trabajabas en Top Model? Bueno puedes convencerla de trabajar ahí así estarán más tiempo juntos. Así hasta que poco a poco valla alejándose de Goku por estar contigo, debes coquetearle enamorarla debes crear peleas entre esos dos y después estará listo será tuya

_Bien pero y que me darás?

_Jajaja como que, que te daré, tu premio será Milk Idiota!

_Bien, Más vale que tu plan funciona de no ser así…

_Hay ya relájala, todo saldrá tal cual se planeó.

_Más te vale

_Bueno ya te puedes retirar.

**ENTONCES SEIYA ABRE LA PUERTA Y SE VA**

**_**Bien entonces me arreglare para ir a la montaña Paoz –dice la peliazul-

**MIENTRAS EN LA MONTALA PAOZ….**

**_**Ya está lista la comida bueno… podemos proceder a comer les parece?

_Claro mami! –dice Goten-

_Esta bien. –dice Gohan

_Jum.. bueno antes quisiera decir unas palabras –dice el guerrero-

**-TODOS LO MIRAN SORPRENDIDOS- **

**_**Quiero… que sepan que son la mejor familia de todas y les doy las gracias por estar siempre conmigo así como yo con ustedes y nosotros unidos también quiero que sepas… Milk –dice mirando a su esposa- Que te amo por sobre todas las cosas y que me has hecho el hombre más feliz de todos y por eso para mí eres única –dice sonriendo tiernamente- y sé que no te lo digo a menudo pero hoy quiero que sepan que voy a cambiar seré un hombre nuevo y que estaré mas que orgulloso cada día de la familia que tengo orgulloso de mis hijos y mi esposa, Gohan quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho hijo que siempre eh estado orgulloso de ti te admiro hijo siempre fue mi sueño que fueras más fuerte que yo y mira se a echo realidad por eso no te rindas. Goten, cada día me impresiono más contigo… te estas volviendo un niño realmente fuerte cuando yo era niño no era ni la mitad de fuerte que eres tu Goten tal vez sea algo especial que tienes pero quiero que tengas siempre presente nunca rendirte y seguir por más dura que sea la situación Los amo familia y bueno SALUD!

_Oh… Goku pero que hermosas palabras… dice Milk abrazando a su esposo, bueno sin más que decir a comer.!

-**TOCAN LA PUERTA-**

_Mamá alguien toca –dice Gohan-

_Ok yo abro… quien podrá ser.. .

**Entonces la pelinegra se dirige hacia la puerta de entrada y la abre…**

_Hola Milk! Te acuerdas de mi?

_Seiya! –dice sorprendida-

_Nos volvemos a encontrar! –dice sonriendo el rubio-

**Nota:**

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el 3 capitulo quiero que sepan que estos son los inicios x3 y bueno.. más adelante pues como que…. Ahí si pongo los personajes mas en su lugar y eso xDD solo quería empezar y eso :v bueno espero que les haya gustado y bueno esperad el capítulo 4! Déjenme sus reviews x'3 **


End file.
